Here for you
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: sara is hurt and Catherine is going to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold October day when the CSI crime lab got a call from a very sad woman; it took her long time before she had told that there was wrong it turned out that her daughter had been killed in her bed.

Gil Grissom the head of the night shift walked in to the break room, and went straight for the coffee pot. "Good morning" said Catherine

And walked inside the room and sat down beside Warrick and Nick. "Morning to you too" both Warrick and Nick said.

Greg walked inside the room a couple of minutes later took some coffee and sad down "Long night" came it from Nick

"Not really there is a lot of traffic this morning" Greg said.

Grissom turned around too give out assignments "Warrick, Nick and Greg you got a homicide in a store" said Grissom and went on "Catherine you and Sara are with me on a homicide on a little girl" Said Grissom and started to turned around and live the room when Catherine spoke.

"Grissom where is Sara" came it from Catherine.

Grissom looked around in the room but he didn't see Sara in the break room "I have no idea"

Warrick, Nick and Greg left the break room to start on their Case.

Grissom walked out of the room "I will meet you at the car" Grissom yelled after him.

Catherine was now alone in the empty room.

She sad there for another half minute before she got up left the room and went to the locker room.

When she walked by Grissom's office he sat in his chair.

Grissom sad in his chair with his cell phone to his ear "Hi Sara where are you" Grissom said with a little concern in his voice

"Sorry Gris I forgot to sit my alarm clock" said Sara with a tired voice

"take your time and then you can meet me and Catherine at the Crime scene" Said Grissom.

"ok see you when" said Sara and hung up the phone.

Grissom left his office and found Catherine was still in the locker room, he took his things out of his locker and walked out of the room "are you coming Catherine?" asked Grissom.

"Yes" answered Catherine when they left the locker room together and went to garage and got in the car and drove to the house of the victim.

Catherine and Grissom arrived at the Victim's house about 15 minutes later; they walked to the front door and knocked.

"Yes" came it from the very upset woman there stood in the door way.

"Hi my name is Catherine willows Las Vegas crime lab" said Catherine when gave the sad woman a little smile

"and I'm Gil Grissom" said Grissom.

"Come on in, my name is Viviane Montez" said Viviane and opened the door for the two scientist's to come in.

Viviane walked them to the little girl's room

"What do you think there have happened here" asked Grissom.

Catherine looked around "she was killed in her sleep the person there did this must have been in a hurry and probably took the window out" said Catherine and looked out of the window.

"How can it be you are letting her come late and not the others" asked Catherine still looking out off the window

"Catherine you have yourself tried to be late because you had forgot to set your alarm clock, haven't you?" asked Grissom

"I guess I have" come it from Catherine.

They looked around the room a little "I'm going to talk to the mother" said Catherine and left the room.

"Mrs. Montez I have some questions for you" said Catherine walking inside the living room.

"Sure let's sit down" Said Montez

"You start with what your daughter's name is" Asked Catherine

"Her name is Maia and she is 8 years old" Answered Montez

"Does she have any friends or boyfriend" Asked Catherine

"She has many friends and no boyfriend" said Montez

"I wound like you to write down the names of your daughter's friends and if you have their addresses to it would be help full" said Catherine.

Mrs. Montez pot up to find pen and paper to write down all her daughters' friends names and their addresses, Catherine left her alone and went up to Grissom who was looking for fingerprints in the little pink bedroom.

"Have you found anything?" Asked Catherine "there is some fingerprint and I found a footprint on the windowsill" Said Grissom

Catherine started to take samples of the blood in the room and took some pictures of the blood splatter "Grissom when are Sara coming?" Came it from Catherine.

"what is the time" Asked Grissom.

"we have been here almost two hours" Said Catherine getting concerned for that could have happened to Sara on her way over.

"There is probably a good reason" Said Grissom.

"Sure there are, Sara always has a good reason" Said Catherine.

"is there something wrong Cath?" Asked Grissom.

"No nothing is wrong I just hope that nothing have happened to her" came it from Catherine.

"Everything is probably fine, she is just running a little late" said Grissom finding a couple fingerprints on the bed table.

Then Grissom had said his last word was there quiet in the room Catherine didn't know that to say have she had heard the kind a cold sound in Grissom's voice so she collected more evidence in the room and after some time looked up at Grissom he was still working with the fingerprints.

"I will go outside and take a look" sad Catherine and left the room before Grissom could respond.

Catherine walked outside when she came out and stood under the window, she so a tree she stilled herself behind it and took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Sara.

"Sidle" Come it from the other end of the phone

"Sara where are you" asked Catherine with concern I her voice

"um I'm" Catherine cut her of

"Sara just tell me where you are" said Catherine's getting more concerned than she was before

"I'm on my way" said Sara.

Catherine could hear in Sara's voice there was something wrong but she would wait until Sara came to ask what was wrong, so they hang up the phones and Catherine kept working on the outside area.

20 minutes later Sara's SUV stopped outside the victim's house. Catherine so her and walked over to the car, "where have you been and why have you been at the Lab first?" said Catherine looking Sara up and down to make sure she was okay

"I just took another car instead of my own is that a crime" asked Sara

"No it's not" said Catherine still looking at Sara.

"are you okay" asked Catherine before Sara could say a word.

"I'm fine" said Sara taking a hold of her arm.

"You don't look fine, let me see your arm" said Catherine and took Sara's arm in her hands

"that happened? It looks broken" Catherine told Sara.

Sara was looking down at the ground not saying a thing "Look at me Sara that happened?" Catherine asked again and this time Sara looked up

"I fell in the shower" Sara said looking back down at the ground.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out" said Catherine walking back inside the house to tell Grissom that they there going to live.

When Catherine walked inside the room Grissom was still looking for fingerprints and other things linking to the suspect.

"Did you find anything Catherine" said Grissom

"No, I have not looked outside yet" said Catherine and walked over to him

"Why not?" he asked getting a little angry with her

"Sara came and she is hurt so I'm taking her to the hospital, I just came to tell you so you didn't have to walk around looking for us." Said Catherine and left the room and went back down stairs and over to Sara.

They both got in the car and the drove off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence in the car, none of them said anything, Catherine was looking out the front window kipping and eye on the road. Catherine looked over at Sara once in a wail to see if she was doing okay.

Sara was looking out the window, hoping she didn't have to talk to Catherine and tell her that had happened she was kind of embraced, and she couldn't remember why she fell or how, the only thing she could remember was she woke up lying in her shower and the water was cold.

"Sara" said Catherine, Sara turned around in her set to look at Catherine "Yes" said Sara leaning back in her set.

"Are you hurt any where else?" Catherine asked driving in on the parking space in front of the hospital.

"I don't know" said Sara taking her set belt of and hopping out of the car, when she landed on the ground she let out a scream.

Catherine runs over to Sara's side "What happened?" Catherine asked bending down to look at Sara's foot.

"My foot hurt" said Sara Catherine pulled Sara's jeans up a little so she could look at her ankle it had started to blue and purple.

Catherine stood back up and put her arm around Sara's back to help her walk inside "What happened?" came a nurse over to get them.

"I'm not sure, but she say's she fell in the shower" said Catherine. The nurse walked over to a room and made a sign for them to follow her.

"I will go get a doctor, and I will be right back." Said the nurse and left the room.

"So you want to tell me what really happened?" asked Catherine walking over to Sara who was sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, I must have slipped" Sara said looking up at Catherine.

Catherine didn't get to ask her next question before the nurse came back with a doctor right behind her.

"Hi I'm Doctor Mitch, so that happened to you?" asked Doctor Mitch walking over to Sara.

"I don't know" said Sara.

"Were you unconscious at any time?" asked the doctor starting to look over Sara's arm.

"I guess, I was, I woke up and the shower was cold" Sara said.

"Okay we will check your head to make sure you don't have a concussion, and we will take x-rays of your arm and ankle." Said the doctor before he stood up and walked out the door.

"You can come with me and I will take you to x-rays" said the nurse walking out the door to, Sara and Catherine walked after her.

They walked down a long hall and turned to the right and went inside the last room on the hall.

The nurse helped Sara up on a bed so she could take the pictures "could you lay your arm on this table?" asked the nurse and Sara did as she was told. The nurse took a couple of pictures of her arm and then went on with her ankle.

"That was it. You, can go back to the room and the doctor will be there soon" said the nurse.

Sara and Catherine walked back to the room and Catherine helped Sara back up on the bed. Not long after, the doctor came back in and hung the x-rays up on a white board with light in it.

Catherine walked over to the doctor and looked at the x-rays with him "What is all that?" asked Catherine punting at the x-rays.

"The bones have been broken before, the arm many times" said the doctor.

"When did it happen?" asked Catherine looking over at Sara.

"I will say doing her childhood" said the doctor.

The doctor took the x-rays down and walked over to Sara "Well your arm is broken and so is your ankle, so you well have to stay home for sometime and no work for at lest 3 weeks" said the doctor.

Sara didn't get to say any thing before Catherine answered for her "of course she will stay home for 3 weeks she will be staying with me" said Catherine.

"Okay good, now what colour do you want your cast to be?" asked the doctor finding the thing he was going to use.

"Can I get black?" asked Sara looking over at Doctor Mitch.

"Sure it can" said the doctor.

After a couple of extra of hours Sara and Catherine, was on the way back to the car.

Catherine helped Sara inside the car before walking over and inside the driver's site and drove back to the lab to talk with Grissom.

They drove up in front of the lab and Catherine walked over to help are get out of the car "Do I have to come in to?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at Sara not expecting to see fear written all over her face.

"You can stay here if you want" Catherine said smiling at Sara.

"Thank you" Sara said leaning back in her sit.

Catherine closed the door and walked inside to find Grissom she found him in his office writing reports.

"Hi" said Catherine.

"Hi Catherine, how is Sara doing?" Grissom asked looking up from his files.

"She had a broken arm and ankle, and a concussion, she can't remember what happened." Catherine said sitting down in the chair in front of Grissom's disk.

"Where is she now?" asked Grissom looking over at Catherine, "She is waiting in the car" said Catherine starting to get up from the chair and walked to the door.

"Can you go and get her, she can stay with me" said Grissom.

"No Grissom she is staying with me and I got to go now" said Catherine and left the room.

"What took you so long?" asked Sara when Catherine got back to the car.

"Grissom, he wants you to stay with him" said Catherine looking over at Sara.

"I don't want to stay with him" yelled Sara. "Take it easy you don't have to, I'm still taking you home with me" said Catherine taking Sara's hand in her own.

"I need clothes and other things" said Sara.

"We will get them on the way home" said Catherine starting the car and drove of towards Sara's apartment to get her things.

"What do you need" asked Catherine taking her set belt of and opened the door to get out, "I want to come too" said Sara.

"You, can't how will you get up the stairs?" asked Catherine looking over at her

"Fine some clothes and toilet things" said Sara.

Catherine walked up the stairs and let herself inside. She went to Sara's bedroom and got some clothes and when she went inside the bathroom and got her toilet things.

Catherine came back down; she put the backpack in on the backseat of the car before getting in to the driver's side of the car and driving to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Sara)**

Why did I say yes to stay with Catherine? It's for at least 3 weeks. I'm going to die before I can go back home or to work.

God she is so beautiful, her long strawberry blond hair is shining in the sun, and her milk white skin must be so smooth to touch.

Why again did I say yes to stay with her? I don't think I can stay with her, without doing something stupid like tell her how I feel.

How long can it take to drive to her house "When are we there?" I asked looking over at Catherine.

"We have to pick Lindsay up first." Catherine told me.

Lindsay I totally forgot about that little girl, what if Lindsay doesn't want me to stay, what if she hates me?

"Sara, take it easy Lindsay doesn't hate you or what you ever are thinking, you will just have to help her with math homework" Catherine said starting to laugh, probably by the look on my face.

I didn't say any thing back, I leaned back in my seat and rested my head on the window, my eyes were slowly closing and I think I fall asleep because I didn't see we had pulled up in front of the school before I heard a bell, and it was really high it made my head hurt even more.

I opened my eyes, there were car's every where probably parents picking there kids up from school, many of them was standing outside some of them was looking weird at Catherine like she had done something wrong.

Not long after Catherine had stepped out off the car a lot of kids came running out of the big building in the middle, it didn't take long for Lindsay to get over to Catherine and I could hear her asked something about who was sitting in the car and Catherine told her it was me, and in that moment there came a scream from Lindsay and one of the other parents came rushing over and I rolled the window down so I could heard what was said.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the woman there had come over to Catherine and Lindsay.

"Everything is fine." said Catherine opening the door to the back site so Lindsay could get in.

"The girl screamed, so everything is not fine." said the woman.

I was starting to get pretty angry with the woman she had no right to blame Catherine for something when nothing had happened.

Lindsay was getting inside the car and sat behind me "Hi Sara" she said leaning over my seat and gave me a hug from behind "Hi sweetie" I said hugging her back.

"Are you okay sweetie." said the woman from outside the car.

"She is fine." I said looking out at Catherine she looked like she was going to explode.

"I didn't ask you, I asked the girl" said the woman looking at me with fire in her eyes, like it would scare me I have seen worse.

"I don't care, now can I have my friend back I would like to go home." I said looking back at the woman and gave her my death stare. The woman didn't say anything else she just turned around and walked away.

Catherine got back inside the car "Thank you, I hate that woman" she said I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Mommy why is she always not nice to you?" asked the cute little girl sitting behind me, she has long blond hair and ocean blue eyes just like her mother, I can get lost in Catherine's eyes.

"I don't know sweetie" Catherine said I could tell it was a lie and I will ask her about it later when I have gotten something for my head and slept.

On the rest of the way home, Lindsay told us all about her day at school, how she hate math because she can't understand that the teacher is explaining, she is probably much better at language and maybe sports.

Catherine pulled up in her drive way and turned the car off; she got out and walked around to let Lindsay out and gave her the house keys to let herself inside.

Catherine took my things out of the trunk and went inside with in not long after she came back, she opened my door and helped to out and inside the house.

I have never been in Catherine's house before so I looked around as much as I could. I don't know where Catherine had gone but I heard her talk to Lindsay and the noise came from up stairs, she probably told Lindsay to do her home work.

When Catherine came back down she took around my shoulder and helped to the sofa to lie down, she walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and some pain killers.

I took the dam little pills, not long after I had fallen asleep, but not long after I was woken up by Lindsay running in the living room.

"Sara can you help me?" Lindsay asked me sitting down on the sofa beside me.

"Sure, what are you doing?" I asked her looking down at her book.

"Math, I don't understand it" Lindsay said starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to cry, I will help you" I told her taking her in my arms to make her feel better.

Around an hour later we had all her math homework done and ready for dinner, Catherine had made pasta and salad.

After dinner Catherine and I sat on the sofa not saying any thing, when Lindsay came down the stairs "Can we watch a movie?" asked Lindsay walking over to us.

"Sure" said Catherine standing up to put the DVD on, Lindsay sat down between Catherine and I and together we watched High School Musical 2.

Before the movie was over Lindsay was asleep on my lab and I was starting to drift of to dream land myself.

"Maybe I should put her to bed" Catherine said pulling me out of dream land.

"That would be good, my arm is sleeping" I said looking down at the sleeping beauty.

Catherine got up and took Lindsay in her arms, she walked up the stairs. When I couldn't see her any more I laid don't and was almost asleep when Catherine came back down.

"Sara you are not going to sleep here" Catherine said pulling up from the sofa and helped me upstairs, she took me to the guest room, before sitting down on the bed she helped me to the bathroom.

When I was finished in the bathroom, I send her out of the room so I could chance to my pajamas and then I got under the covers.

A couple of minutes later I was in dream land once again.

The next morning I was woken up by Lindsay coming inside the room to wake me up and tell me there was breakfast.

In my mind it was way to early to get up since I had woken up a couple of times because of nightmares it was a miracle that no one had woken up by my screams.

Lindsay left the room, I sat up in bed and took my pajamas off and took some clothes on, when I was finished I was just sitting there and had know idea what to do I couldn't walk, maybe Catherine forgot that my ankle was broken.

After 15 minutes Catherine came up "What is taking you so long?" she asked me

"I can't walk so how is it you want me to come down stair or get to the bathroom" said I starting to cry.

She walked over to me and sat down on the bed; she took me in her arms and holds me tight "I'm sorry Sara, I forgot" she said starting to run her hand trough my hair to calm me down.

It was kind of wird, but it worked, I had stopped crying.

Catherine got up from the bed and helped me up and to the bathroom. After I was finished we walked down stairs where Lindsay was sitting at the dinner table eating pancakes.

Catherine helped me down on a chair and gave me a plate with pancakes too. "Mom, do I have to stay at Aunt Nancy's place tonight?" Lindsay asked Catherine.

"You will have to ask Sara, it's she would be the one looking after you" Catherine said looking over at me.

"Didn't you have some days off?" I asked her, she sat down at the table and started to eat her own pancakes.

"It's first from Friday" Catherine said back with a sign.

"If she wants to stay home I will look after her, how hard can, it be" I said.

"Okay it looks like you can stay here tonight sweetie" Catherine told Lindsay and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

We where talking for a bit longer, and then Catherine send Lindsay upstairs to get her school things, when she came back down there was a knock at the front door, Catherine got up to answer it.

I could hear talking in the hall way and not long after Catherine was standing in the kitchen with some woman, I guess it is her sister.

"Nancy this is Sara and Sara this is Nancy" Catherine said, Nancy pulled out her hand and gave her my left hand and she gave me a wired look.

"Nice to meet you" I said. Lindsay came inside the kitchen with her bag pack, and coat and shoes on ready to leave.

"Bye Sara" Lindsay said giving me a hug "Bye sweetie" I said back, and Lindsay and Nancy walked out and left the house to go to school.

Now it was just Catherine and me until Lindsay got home around 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Catherine)**

Why did I invite Sara to stay here again? What in the hell are we going to do all day? We can't just sit around and do nothing. It was a lot easier when Lindsay was home she is so good at talking to Sara and she can make her smile just by making homework, I don't know what to talk to her about, or what we can do. It's not like I know that much about Sara.

Maybe I should use the next couple of weeks to get to know Sara. That would be a good idea. Why am I talking to my self?

What will I do first? "Hey. Sara?" I said turning around to look at her.

"Yes Catherine?" she mumbled, I almost didn't hear what she said because of the food she had in her mouth.

"When you're done, do you want to watch a movie or whatever there is on TV?" I asked I walked over to her and sat down in my seat in front of her.

I still can't believe how I earlier forgot that she couldn't walk and I yelled at her, she must thing I'm a total bitch to forget some thing like that, how am I going to take care of her for 3 weeks when I can't even remember that she can't walk the day after it happened. I'm so stupid.

"Sure I would love too" she told me giving me one of her best smiles I love her smile; when she smiles she lights up the whole room. Her smile is one of the most beautiful things I've seen. I could think about it all day. She is not just beautiful she is smart too, and she is so good with Lindsay. She says she is not good with kids, but that is not true.

"What are we going to watch?" she asked me pulling me out of dream land.

"I don't know, what do you want to see?" I asked her back hoping maybe will tell me what she likes to watch, like her favourite movie or TV show.

"I don't watch what much TV, and the TV show I like is not on any more it stooped last week and want be back on until next year, so maybe we could do something else?" she is good she tells me she like a TV show but not which one.

"Sure, we can do something else. We could go sit in the living room, and talk, get to know each other better." I asked her getting up from my seat at the table.

"Okay we can do that, but I'm not promising I will answer all your questions." she told me, looking hesitant. I walked over to her and helped her up, together we went inside the living room and I helped her down on the sofa, then I walked back inside the kitchen and got us some iced tea and cookies.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked me as I walked back inside, I sat down on the sofa and gave her one of the cups of iced tea.

"Well, we could do it like this, I ask 5 question and you answer is you want to, and I will start easy, and after my 5 questions you get to ask me 5 questions." I explained to her, she looks like she is okay with what I said and like I promised her I will start easy on her.

"Okay question number 1, what is your favourite colour and why?" I think that one was maybe to easy but I don't want to scare her away. Although, then again, she can't go any where.

"My favourite colour is blue, I've always loved the sea and every time I needed time for my self I went to the beach, I could sit there for hours sometimes I fell asleep" she said, I didn't think I would get so much out of almost nothing.

"That's nice; it's always good to have a place where you can be just you and you alone. Where do you go now when you want to be alone and in a quiet place? It's not like there is a sea any where close." I hope she has a place here in Vegas to go to when she needs to be alone.

"I like the desert I have a little place out there where I like to go when I'm sad or angry or just want to be alone, one day when I don't have dice stupid casts on I could take you there, if you want?" she is so sweet, and I think with just two questions I have got to know more about her when I have on the 6 years we have been working together.

When I can get so much out of her with simple question like the one I have already asked, maybe I can go on to questions about her family and when she lived in San Francisco or about school. What the hell am I going to ask her I can't just ask about those things not when she is so private; keeping everything to herself.

"You just tell me if there are some, of my questions you don't want to answer" I tell her before coming with my next question. She gave me her answer with a nod with her head. "Okay, do you have any brother or sisters?" I asked looking over at her; she had sat her cup off, ice tea down on the coffee table some time ago.

She was just sitting there with her hands in her lap, I moved closer to her and leaned over and took one of her hands in mine, her hand was a little cold and I could feel it shaking in mine.

"I had a brother, but he died a long time ago." she said in a whisper, well I didn't expect something like that; that must be why she never talks about her family. Although even if her brother is dead that doesn't mean that she can't talk about her parents, but maybe she lost them too.

No, stop thinking that, there is probably a good reason for her not talking about her mother and father; she might just have lost contact with them.

"When did he die and why did he die?" I asked not totally sure it was a good idea to go so deep with something so private. If she doesn't want to talk any more it is my own fault, but she might want to talk about what had happened to him.

"Do you really want to know that?" she said back looking over at me. I could see tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"If you want to tell me about it, I will gladly listen to you. I've been told, I have two good ears." I told her hoping she would tell me what happened to her brother.

"I was 15 and I was going to visit my brother after school. When I got there I went inside like I always do. I found him on the sofa. I thought he was asleep at first… but I checked and he was not breathing… and he didn't have a pulse either. I called an ambulance, and they took us to the hospital… after a couple of hours the nurse came and told me he was… died… and it was an overdose. He was only 19." She was crying and sobbing by now.

I took her in my arms and hold her close; I was running my hand trough her soft brown hair trying to calm her down a bit. "Shhh… it's okay, let it all out" I said hugging her even closer. "Maybe we should do something else and talk later?" I said in a low voice.

"No way, I want to ask my questions too. It's not fair if I don't" she told me and then she started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" I asked her, confusion on my face.

"You just looked so cute and kind of scared when I said I wanted my questions. I don't need them it's just nice to have someone to talk to. You can ask more questions if you want or we could do something else." she told me I'm happy that she has picked me to talk to, and I will be here when ever she needs to talk.

"I just have one question I would like to ask. What is your favorite TV show?" I asked her.

"7th Heaven, I just love that show, I do like others like ER and without a trace but my favorite is 7th heaven." she told me.

We talked for a bit more, and I tried to make her feel better like my stupid jokes would work. Maybe I should just let her be sad for a little while.

I think she has kept her brother's death to herself and never talked to any body about it, it must be so hard not to have someone to talk to when you need it I'm so damn glad I have my sister and my mother to talk to when I need it.

At some point I will have to find a good time to ask her about her parents and about her childhood. I have a feeling I will have to talk to my sister too; she is always happy to meet some of my friends or co-workers so I just don't understand why she was so cold towards Sara this morning I will ask her when she stops by with Lindsay after school.

I had been in my own thoughts so long, that I didn't notice that Sara was lying down with her head in my lab and fast asleep. I lay down as well as I could and not long after I went to dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Catherine)**

I woke up because my neck started to hurt, I looked at the clock on my wall to see what the times was, Sara and me had been sleeping for almost two hours, and Sara is still asleep, I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet, it must hurt to lie on her arm like that, I should wake her up, I is almost time for me to go to the hospital to pick up the wheelchair, when she gets what she can at lest come around down here.

"Hey sweetie, wake up" I said, I turned her around so she was lying on her bag, so her arm wouldn't get any worse when it all ready is.

"Sweetie…Sweetie" I tried again and this time I tried to shake her, just a little bit not so much it would her hurt, after a couple of more minutes, she started to wake up.

"What time is it?" she asked me, she looks so cute when she has just woken up, and her eyes have more colours, when she is tired.

"Sweetie, do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked her, I was thinking if she has had her bathroom visit I could drive to the hospital to get the wheelchair.

"No" she said well maybe I should just take her with me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again to make sure she didn't have to go to the bathroom.

"Yes Catherine I'm sure, why?" she asked me.

"Well I have to go get the wheelchair, I was just thinking that maybe you didn't want to go with me, so I had to make sure you didn't have to go to the bathroom" I explained to her hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for not letting her come with me.

"I will do fine on my own for some time, but don't take to long" she said the last bit of her sentence she said in a more serious tone of voice.

"Okay I will be back in about half an hour an hour top" I told her, and got up from the floor to go to my car so I could go pick up Sara's wheelchair at the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

When I came back home I so my sisters car pull out of my drive way, ´well it will probably not be today I get to have that talk with her about her begin cold towards Sara this morning. ´

I just want to know that is going on she is always nice towards my friends, maybe it is because she knows that I both like men and women, maybe she thinks there is more going on then just friendship.

Well I have to say I do have a lot of feelings for Sara, and I would like to get together with her, but that will probably never happen since she is only in to men, and most likely Grissom.

I just don't understand why she would want to stay with me when she could stay with any body else, I would have thought that she would have wanted to stay with Grissom, but when we where at the lab she wouldn't even go with me inside.

I parked my car in the drive way, I got out of my car and went around back to get inside the car trunk, I opened the trunk to take out Sara's wheelchair, I unfolded the wheelchair and went inside my house.

"Hi mommy" said Lindsay as she was coming my way, I parked the wheelchair up against the wall, when Lindsay stood in front of me I bent down to give her a big hug.

"Hi sweetie, where is Sara?" I asked her, while I was standing back up, I must be getting old because every time I'm on my knees it hurts a bit to get back up, or else I'm in a bad shape.

"She is on the couch, why didn't you wake her up before you left?" she asked me, my little girl always full of questions and always trying to figure out what is going on or what have happened, she could become a really good CSI.

"I did wake her up, I had to make sure she didn't have to go to the bathroom before I left, she probably fell back asleep after I left" I told her hoping it was enough of explanation for my little CSI.

"Okay, what are we having for dinner, I'm hungry" she said, I really haven't had time to think about what we where going to have for dinner, maybe we should just order pizza today.

"I'm not sure, how about pizza?" I asked her, right in the minute I said pizza her eyes light up, they always do it's like a light is begin turned on.

"Yeah" she screamed, it was pretty loud it could wake up any sleeping person maybe even Sara even trough she is sleeping like a stone.

"What happened?" yelled a voice from the living room, it did wake Sara up, Lindsay and I walked in to the living room, and Sara was trying to get up from the couch.

"What are you doing Sara, sit back down" I told her, I walked over to her and gave her a hand so she could sit back down on the couch.

"I heard Lindsay scream, I though something had happened to her" Sara said, I could see she was getting tears in her eyes, I sat down beside her, and took her in my arms to make her feel better.

"I just told her we are going to have pizza for dinner, she always screams when I tell her that" I told her hoping it would make her fell better that it was just a scream of happiness, but it's sweet that she cares so much for Lindsay that she didn't care about herself begin hurt or it getting worse.

"I'm sorry Sara that I made you scared" Lindsay said walking over to Sara and sat down beside her, Sara took Lindsay's hand in hers and her other arm the broken one she put it around Lindsay shoulder.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm just glad that you are okay" Sara said, they are so good together.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I just told her we are going to have pizza for dinner, she always screams when I tell her that" I told her hoping it would make her fell better that it was just a scream of happiness, but it's sweet that she cares so much for Lindsay that she didn't care about herself begin hurt or it getting worse._

"_I'm sorry Sara that I made you scared" Lindsay said walking over to Sara and sat down beside her, Sara took Lindsay's hand in hers and her other arm the broken one she put it around Lindsay shoulder._

"_Its okay sweetie, I'm just glad that you are okay" Sara said, they are so good together._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6

**(Sara)**

"Did I just hear that we are going to have pizza for dinner?" I asked Catherine who was now sitting in front of me, looking a bit concerned but that not the only thing there is something else in her eyes that I don't know what is.

"Yes, isn't that great, mom doesn't normally let me have pizza on a week day" Lindsay said, she is such a sweet little girl and she looks just like her mother.

"Sure it is, if you only are allowed to have pizza in the weekend when you will just have to eat some more vegetables tomorrow" I told Lindsay, the look on Catherine's face is prise les, and she is looking at me like I have grown an extra head.

"Okay…I'm going to my room call when dinner is here" Lindsay said and she got up from the couch and ran upstairs to her room.

"That?" I asked Catherine she is still looking wired at me, I'm starting to think I have done something or said something wrong.

"Nothing…it's just that no one have ever said something like that to Lindsay, not even my sister and mom" Catherine told me, that's wired because I thought that every parents was trying to get there kids to eat vegetables.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get in the way of the way you are educating Lindsay" I said looking down at the floor.

"No…No I didn't mean to make it sound like you did something wrong, you didn't" she told me, okay I'm getting confused and I don't think it's a good idea, I tends to say some wired things and things there doesn't make since: I think I'm going crazy.

"You sure, I don't want to get in the way" I told her hoping she was meaning what she said, I have never liked kids because I'm not good with them, but I like Lindsay.

"Yes I'm sure…now come on lets go it the table" said Catherine, as she walked out in the hall way and came back with my wheelchair, she helped me up from the couch and over in the wheelchair, I drove in to the kitchen with Catherine right behind me, we sat the table together.

After the table was sat I went to the bathroom thank god that this house have a bathroom down here or else I would have needed Catherine's help again, wile I was in the bathroom the door bell rung.

On my way back to the living room I heard the front door close, "Lindsay dinner is here" Catherine yelled from the kitchen.

I drive in to the kitchen and not even a minute later Lindsay came running down the stairs "What have I told you about running on the stair?" Catherine asked her.

"Sorry mommy…I won't do it again" said Lindsay as she sat down on the chair beside the one Catherine was sitting in, Catherine got up from the chair and walked over to me to help me out of the wheelchair and over in the chair beside Lindsay.

"Have you made your homework?" Catherine asked Lindsay, I really hope she have already made them, because when we can just watch a movie or play a game.

"I don't have any" said Lindsay and took another piece of pizza.

"Okay" said Catherine and got up from her seat, I looked over at the clock there is hanging over the kitchen door, I can't believe it's already time for Catherine to go to work.

"I have to go now" said Catherine and gave Lindsay a kiss on the head before she left the kitchen.

"When you are done eating maybe we could watch a movie?" I asked Lindsay as I got over in the wheelchair and started to clean the things we had used.

"Sure I would love too" said Lindsay and got up and helped me with the rest of the washing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the long wait...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They washed the thing they had been using together; Lindsay was washing since Sara wasn't tall enough to reach the chink, and Sara was drying the things afterwards; when everything was washed and dried Lindsay started to put the things away.

"What would you like to do when we are done here?" Sara asked Lindsay.

"Can we do, sing along?" Lindsay asked as she put the last thing on its place.

"I guess so, where do you have it?" Sara asked; Lindsay took a hold on the wheelchair and rolled Sara in to the living room.

"The game is played on my play station, I will just go upstairs and get the game" Lindsay said and ran up the stairs to the game.

It didn't take long before she, came running back down the stairs, with the game in her hand "Didn't your mother tell you not to run on the stairs?" Sara asked with a smile on her lips.

"Sorry Sara" Lindsay said and walked over to the TV, she opened one of the drawers underneath the television and took out to microphones, she put the game in the play station and walked over to Sara and gave her one of the microphones.

"What song should we sing first?" Lindsay asked.

"Why don't you pick one you would like to sing" Sara told Lindsay.

"What if you don't know the song?" Lindsay asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Well you said it was sing, along so I will guess there will be subtitles" Sara said and gave Lindsay a big smile.

"Of course there is… how could I forget that" Lindsay said and hit herself on the head.

Lindsay road their names in to the game and found a song she wanted to sing "You have to sing when your name is on the screen" Lindsay told Sara and pointed towards the screen where her name would be standing when it was her turn.

Lindsay pressed play and the song started.

**Lindsay:**

_Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,  
_

**Sara:**_  
I hear it every day,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
Oh!  
_

**Lindsay & Sara:**_  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know._

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know.

It wasn't going so well for Sara; she sang the words wrong or sang the wrong words, so Lindsay was long in front of her in points.

Lindsay was having fun; she was laughing at Sara every time she got something wrong.**Sara:**

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing.  
_

**Lindsay: **_  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
More like one in a billion,  
Or one in a zillion.  
_

**Lindsay & Sara:**_  
I hear it every day,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
Oh!_

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,

[RAP]

**Sara:**_  
Are you ready for it?__  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
__Really ready for it?__  
Yeah I'm ready for it.  
__Let's get ready for this.__  
_

**Lindsay:**_  
I'm on my way,  
I know I'm gonna get there someday,  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy.  
_

**Lindsay & Sara:**_  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know._

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know.

How many inches in a mile,  
What it takes to make you smile,  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know,  
something I don't know!

The song ended and of course the winder was Lindsay "Well I guess I lost this round" Sara said as Lindsay was dancing around the living room laughing her ass off.

"I won…I won" Lindsay yelled in between laughing and breathing.

"Hey you don't have to rub it in…I have never tried something like this before" Sara said with a smile on her lips.

"Well when we will just have to do it again… so you can lean it" Lindsay said and walked back over to the couch and sat down; she let out a yawn.

"I think that will have to be another day… you are getting tired and you have to get up early tomorrow to go to school" Sara said.

"Okay… Do you need help getting upstairs?" Lindsay asked and walked over to Sara.

"No I will just stay down here" Sara said and gave Lindsay a hug.

Lindsay walked over to the stairs and went up a couple of steps where she turned around "Are you sure?" Lindsay asked again.

"Yes I'm sure I both have a bathroom and the couch… I will be just fine" Sara said and rolled over to the couch.

"Okay… Goodnight" Lindsay said and walked the rest of the way up the stairs and in to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


End file.
